Wait I have a twin?
by Morganluvsya
Summary: "Do you know what it's like having a LONG LOST TWIN? If you do, please tell me how to get through it. Because finding out you have a twin that lives in The United States named Percy Jackson, is not an easy pill to swallow. Just Sayin.' Hi I am Lilian Ranae Jackson and I am 'apparently' the daughter of some Greek god named Poseidon." INCLUDES DEMIGODS! Read on to learn more...
1. Introduction

**Hello everyone this is my second book. And I am VERY excited for this book. I did make a few new characters. But eventually there will be just Lilian. So...very excited for this. PLEASE GO READ MY OTHER BOOK ****_What Happened on Vacation by:ME._**** If you are not already. Ok, well DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own PJO BUT I do however own Lilian so...deal with it.**

* * *

**Introduction**

It was November 25 that I found out I had a twin in the Americas. Little did I know that this 17 year old boy would change my entire life. In case your wondering my name is, Lilian Ranae, from the richest family in Britain, 'The Williamsons.' Now don't get me wrong we aren't like emperors or anything. It's just my dad and my mum run 'Williamson Incorporated.' It's a HUGE company in the wealthier part of Europe...so. It takes care of houses, the electrical stuff, outside furniture, inside furniture, that kind of company, the one that makes anything you can think of. Well except animals, that's kind of impossible. Unless stuffed ones count. The important part is one day I might inherit some of the cash after mum and dad...you know. Well, I guess I should tell you a little bit about me. Let's start with my family.

I am the second oldest in a family of eight. Including my mum and dad, and Williamson. My older brother, Sam he's 19 and the best big brother in the world. Then my fourteen year old brother, Court. He is a typical younger brother. Then, Macy and Molly, my 6 year old twin sisters. Cutest things in the world! Then the most adorable, precious, annoying little thing you have ever seen, my two year old brother, Mason. They all have blonde hair and blue eyes except dad and Court. Who have a light brown hair and hazel eyes. Now I-I know I was adopted. I was just born the year I was adopted. So yeah I know no other family other than the Williamsons. I am 17 with jet black hair with a red highlight and sea green eyes and very, very tall. My full name is, Lilian Ranae Jackson. I have no idea why my parents didn't change my last name. I really don't.

Next, my house. Okay I don't wanna brag but... I'm going to. Okay my house is AWESOME! It is the dream...whatever you want to call it. I have my own art studio, photography room, guest house, swimming pool, Jacuzzi/hot tub, three walk-in-closets, four cars, and- well I will stop there you obviously get the picture. FIVE FREAKING STORIES! Well that's enough of that.

Okay, now for me. I've already said my looks. So I guess I will tell you something really creepy that happened to me a few months ago. So I was in Sam's pool with Sam, his girlfriend, Bryan, (his best friend) Court, and Court's best bud, Maximillian, (aka Maxy only to me and Court) and Synthia, and Michella. (my two best friends) We were all splashing each other and whatnot, then, when I went to splash, Maxy. When a huge wave came out of the water then crashed down on him. We all screamed, then, I went underwater and swam to him and carried him up. He would've drowned if I hadn't saved him. Now I knew then that I could practically breath underwater with how long I could stay under. But I had never repeat EVER! Done anything like that before. After that we all said something happened with the wave machine. After that Michella and my parents got really protective of me for some reason.

And only a few weeks ago I thought I saw a manhorse or whatever you call those things. Then only yesterday did I think I saw Michella fighting a really big bird that looked a lot like my math teacher. And today did I see the only Greek monster that I know of which I found really weird. At that time I thought my imagination was getting the better of me. When my mom ran out of the house screaming because some chic with really weird green dread locks was chasing her. **(if you get this then you are very smart) **Then I saw Maxy turn into this weird thing with a tail that had a lot of spikes on it. Go for my dad. What the heck is going on here? Then to top it all off the Minotaur broke down my door then tried to kill me. At this time everything was getting waay too real. When out of nowhere Michella comes through the gates shoving a plane ticket in my hand telling me to go. She pulled out a sword that looked to be bronze but what can I tell? Then started fighting the freaking bull headed creep. I didn't listen to her I just stood and watched. When she did something to take it's horn thing off she stabbed it one last time then *poof* it turned to dust. Creepy right?

I am currently writing on the plane taking me to Manhatten. For some strange reason that she isn't telling me. My parents yelled for me to leave with Michella. But I wasn't ready to leave my home, now destroyed by creepy myths. We are almost there. And I haven't been able to sleep a wink. Because whenever I try to close my eyes I see some guy that looks exactly like me. Except of course a guy and looked like he was twelve or something. He was fighting the same thing that Michella fought a few days ago. And I also saw a man holding a very pointy thing smiling at me. Then his face turned into some creepy thing. So hopefully that explains that.

If you are interested I would love for you to read the rest of my story, it is a warning. Because if you see creepy things like I did I am pretty sure we are going through the same thing. I am Lilian Ranae Jackson, and I can move oceans. Literally.

* * *

**So you like? Yes, no? Tell me in your reviews! Thank you.**

** -Morgan 3**


	2. Chapter 1: What did you just call me?

**Hey I'm back! YAY! Okay so it took some thinking but I have finally come up with the perfect next chapter. I think. Well tell me what you think in your reviews! Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO series. But I do own Lilian.**

* * *

**Chapter: 1**

"Okay, Michella what's going on?" I asked thirty minutes away from Manhatten.

"Please stop asking me this. I will explain everything when we get to camp."

"Camp? What camp?"

"Camp Half-blood, do you know what never mind."

"What the freak is Camp Half-blood?" I pressed.

"A camp for half-bloods."

"Oh my goodness! Michella you better start explaining now or I will not go anywhere else with you!"

"Oh my gods Lilly!"

"What? Oh my gods? What does that even mean? There is only one freaking God!"

"Shut up for a second, okay. Let me think about how to tell you this." She was quiet for a few minutes.

"Well, I'm waiting."

"You are so annoying! Okay so you know your adopted, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, you know you were adopted from America, right?"

"No, actually I didn't."

"Well you were. The orphanage lady found you and another little girl who was like three on the porch of the orphanage and a tall man with black hair, and a long black beard was spotted going down the stairs then walking into the lake beside the orphanage."

"Wait, what did he have a big pointy thing with like three or four spike on it?"

"No, why?"

"Because I keep having a dream that this guy who looks like you described him except with green eyes and the pointy thing smiles at me then his face turns into this creepy monster thing."

"Huh. Well, anyways that night when your parents came to adopt a little kid they saw you and decided that you were the one. And-"

"Wait how do you know all this?"

"Because, I was that little girl."

"WHAT?! So like your my sister?" I had a huge smile on.

"No...no my mom is, Iris. And my real father is, Daniel Mercer. The satyr." She said proudly with her head held high. Putting 'the satyr' into a title with her hands.

"Um...no offense but isn't, Iris, like the god of rainbows? And your parents are actually, Michelle and Landon Thompson. In case you've forgotten. And do they know that you are practically running away?"

"Well, for one she's a god_dess. _And for two Michelle and Landon mean nothing to mean, and they know that. They were just watching over me until this day came. They were my trainers rather than parents."

"What is so important about this day, Michella?"

"Listen I love you but I can't explain everything right now. Just wait until we get to camp and Grover, Dionysus, and Chiron will explain everything."

"Ugh...Michella if you are really my best friend then you'll explain everything right now."

"Okay Lilly listen here and listen real good okay?"

"Mmhm."

"You have a twin," my eyes got huge.

"WHAT!?"

"His name is, Percy Jackson. Your dad let Percy stay with Sally and took you without anyone knowing. Then he also grabbed me and..."

"And...? Who's Sally?"

"And he assigned me the job of being your...protector. And Sally is your mom. Real mom anyways."

"What! What is that supposed to mean? And protector?"

"Like I said for the fifth time already all will be explained at camp. Where it will be a shock for both you and Percy."

"Your lying, I can tell whenever your lying you tap your left foot constantly."

"Well maybe that just means I'm telling the truth and I'm nervous if you'll believe me or not."

"Nope, I don't believe you."

_"We will be arriving at LaGuardia Airport in five minutes so please fasten your seat belts and put away all electronic devices, thank you," _said the plane lady over the intercom.

"Well, I hope to prove you wrong here pretty soon. Now buckle up and get ready."

"Fine," I said buckling up then looking out the window as we were touching down. "AAAH!" I said covering my ears. "OW it hurts so bad!"

"What's wrong?"

"My ears! Oww!"

"Dude chilax you just have jet lag or something." Said the guy sitting in front of me.

"Oh you stay out of it...dude!" Michella said.

"What did you just say?" The guy said turning around.

"I said- what the..." We both looked at each other when we both noticed the guys eyes turned red and he put on a creepy smile.

_"We are now at LaGuardia Airport. We welcome you to New York. Have a great time, thank you."_

"Umm..." My eyes were huge with fear and confusion. Maybe Michella was telling the truth. Michella started reaching for her sword that she somehow snuck onto the plane.

"What's the problem ladies?" he said standing up. Michella stood up quickly about to lunge, when red eyes started laughing. He bent over and did something, then turned around and his eyes were still... blue?

"What the-" I muttered under my breath. I looked over at Michella at the same time she looked at me.

"What's your problem, freak?" Michella asked.

"Oh my gosh your faces you were all..." he imitated my face. "And you were all..." he imitated Michella's face. "Oh I'm sorry I always prank someone whenever I travel. You two were the lucky ones today." He said grabbing his carry on. I finally stood up and grabbed my carry on.

Michella following our example said, "You sicken me."

Giving one last laugh he stuck out his hand and said, "Cole, I am here visiting...home again. It's been awhile since I have been here."

"How...sweet. My names, Lilian, and this is my very 'protective' friend, Michella," I said shaking his hand then smiling at Michella.

"Nice to meet you both," he said winking at me only to get a glare from Michella. He gave a weak smile then we were all off of the plane. "I hope to see you girls again...soon." He said the last word with a serious face on and muttered something to himself then walked to the baggage claim.

"I hope all New Yorkers aren't like him. Or we will be in for a super fun camping trip."

"Lilly the camp we are going to is not going to have just New Yorkers. Trust me."

"Well la-dur we're gonna be there. Betcha they don't got anyone from Europe do they?"

"Seriously I thought grammer was your best subject in school. It's I bet they do not _have_ anyone from Europe."

"Oh you shut up, MOM!" We both started laughing.

* * *

"What is that?" I asked Michella when she held out a gold coin thing and was about to throw it into the road.

"This is a golden drachma and I am getting us a taxi to take us to camp. Hold on." She threw the thing into the street then said, "Stêthi 'Ô hárma diabolês"

"What the heck did you just call me?" She started laughing.

"I didn't call you anything I said, 'Stop, Chariot of Damnation'"

"Why did yo- WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?!" I said as a smoky car thingy came out of nowhere.

"These are the Gray Sisters."

"Wha-wha-who-what?" I said almost fainting.

"You'll see, come'on."

"Nuh-uh" I said shaking my head fiercely. I was not going in that thing. She grabbed my arm and pushed me inside. As soon as I came inside of the creepy thing I started screaming at what I saw.

"Shhh..." Michella said putting her hand over my mouth. I swear I was hyperventilating. "Camp Half-blood please."

"Tempest, give me the tooth so I can see if the drachma is real." said the thing sitting where the passenger seat is supposed to be

"Shut up, Anger, I am trying to drive." Said the driver.

"But, Anger, you did it last time." Said the one in the middle with the eye.

"Shut up, Wasp. Tempest, the tooth."

"No! Maybe I want to do it this time." said, Tempest?

"But Tempest I never get to do it" said Wasp.

"Deal with it, Wasp. You whine too much." said Anger.

"Buckle up, this is going to be a bumpy ride. And here, _Wasp, _why don't you take the tooth this time." said the one called, Tempest. I turned around to find the buckle and all there was, was chains. Black freaking chains.

"WHAT that's not fair."

"Wait what the heck am I supposed to be buckling up with?" I asked.

"Don't get mouthy with me daughter of Poseidon." said the one with the eye.

"Who?" I asked Michella.

"No one. But seriously buckle up." She said wrapping herself in her chains.

"Fine," I grumbled. Then out of no where my head slammed into the headrest. "WHAT THE HECK?!" We started dashing through the streets of New York. Running red lights, not watching for pedestrians, driving on everything but the road.

"Well let's just say. They love speed." Michella got out.

"I'm gonna puke."

"Hey, no puking back there!" said Wasp as she was biting the gold thing.

"Yeah, we need to keep this thing clean." said, Anger.

"You know we have had many famous demigods in this cab." said Wasp.

"Yeah like, Jason. And once we even had, Percy Jackson." said Anger.

"Wait, Percy Jackson?" I asked. Michella turned white with huge eyes.

"Oh, no," Michella grumbled.

"Anger, we didn't even have a cab when we had Jason."

"Oh yeah," Anger said.

"WATCH OUT! YOU ARE GOING TO RUN INTO A POLE!" shouted, Wasp.

"Wait, who's Percy Jackson? And when did you have him in here?"

"Oh, Percy Jackson! He is brave but evil!" said Anger.

"Evil? How?" I asked

"He stole our eye and wouldn't give it back until we told him the location of what he was looking for!" Wasp said frowning.

"And how is he brave?" Michella rolled her eyes when I asked them this and looked like she was going to die.

"They won't tell you." she whispered to me so they couldn't hear.

I frowned at her and mouthed, "Really?" She nodded.

"Well he is brave in many ways but just to name a few-"

"Shush Wasp!" Tempest scolded.

"What? Why? Don't shush, Wasp, tell me! NOW!"

"Lilian!" Michella scolded. "Stop, and chill for a second."

"No I will not stop until I get freaking answers! Wasp, Anger, Tempest, someone please tell me about my stupid brave/evil supposedly twin brother! Why won't anyone tell me?" I screamed/cried.

"AH!"

"NO!"

"THE EYE!"

"CATCH IT YOU DIM WITS!" Tempest ordered. We were slowly or actually quickly speeding up. Michella started freaking out. Some "protector" she is. something hit my foot. And I bent down to see what it was and low and behold. It was the eye.

I grabbed and said, "You looking for this?" Michella gasped.

"Give it to them are you crazy?"

"Yes, apparently just as crazy as my..._brother. _Now give me some flipping answers."

"What do you want to know?!" Tempest cried.

"Everything!"

"We don't have time for everything!" Anger screamed. The taxi was slowly breaking into smaller pieces.

"Fine one important thing I should know about him!"

"His weakness! Tell her his fatal flaw!" Wasp said.

"Yes, yes, tempest tell the child that!"

"Pereus Jackson's fatal flaw is personal loyalty. Remember this it is important to know."

"Now the eye child!"

"Fine here take your slimy eye thingy!"

"Yes!" Tempest grabbed the eye and went back to her normal speed. Fast, but not super fast.

"We're here!"

"Yes, welcome to Camp Half-blood."

"Finally!" I said pushing, Michella out. "Thanks for the ride, creepy sisters!"

"Come on stupid! I can't believe you did that. I mean serious...ly" Next thing I knew I staring into the eyes of a dragon. Yeah that's right a dragon.

"Whoa," I muttered.

* * *

**So do you like? Yes...no? Tell me in your reviews. Thank you, thank you very much. I will do 5 reviews to update. It was amazing writing to you again. Love you all! **

**-Morgan!**


End file.
